


Glasses

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Boredom, M/M, Pizza, Rain, Wings, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean is left alone, bored in a motel room, he has an idea on how to entertain himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website, I just really wanted to get something written down, so this was a bit quick... Enjoy!!

"It's raining," Dean said absentmindedly, glancing out the window for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

Sam and Dean were sitting in a dank motel room waiting for the rain to stop. They were on a new hunt. The creature they were hunting, a fire spirit, was hiding away and they needed the sun so they could track it down.

"Yeah, I know Dean, it hasn't stopped raining for four days and we have to be out of here tonight, I'm going to have to talk to the owner and get a renew on our room rental… Plus if It doesn't stop soon, the spirit might leave, and we'll be at another dead end," Sam huffed and got up off one of the beds, closing his laptop.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked turning from the TV that was playing a rerun of Dr Sexy M.D.

"I'm going to get a couple more days put on our bill and some dinner from that pizza place down the street, you want anything in particular?"

Dean raised one eyebrow at Sam with a sly smile, Sam nodded, "Right, pie, got it."

The door closed with a click and Dean turned back to the TV. He had already seen this episode, it was the one where the sexy nurse is confronted by the other nurses about Johnny Drake, the ghost in her head. He clicked the remote and turned off the TV.

Dean sighed and stretched out on the bed. He got up and walked around the room. He cleaned and played with his gun for several minutes. Then he went out and walked up and down the halls. Dean was bored. 

When he was on his fifth lap of the hallway he noticed something on the ground, it was a feather. Suddenly Dean new exactly what he could do to pass the time.

Dean quickly walked back to his room and almost skipped over to his duffel. Almost. He unzipped the bag and rummaged through it, looking for something he knew he had tossed into the bag so many months ago.

"Here you are, god I hope you still work," Dean muttered as he rubbed his sleeve over the pair of glasses that he and Sam had used to see the hell hounds.

"If it works for hell hounds," Dean muttered before making a prayer.

"What did you want to show me Dean?" a voice from the corner of the room sounded.

Dean whipped around and couldn't help but grin a bit at the sight of Castiel. Castiel was standing right in the corner of the room, looking very confused.

"Okay Cas, remember when Sammy did the trials?" Dean said excitedly.

"Yes of course Dean," Castiel said confused, "has something happened to him, where is he?"

"No he's fine, he's getting food, you can stay for dinner if you want but thats not why I called you here," Dean walked over so he was standing a few feet away from Castiel.

"On the first trial, we had to use these glasses to be able to find the hell hound," Dean held up the glasses in one hand, "and I was just wondering, would it work on you?"

Castiel's eyes widened and he snatched the glasses away. 

"Hey! Give them back," Dean barked and swiped at the glasses but Castiel held them away, "What the hell Cas?"

"You are suggesting to look at my true form using these glasses, but angels are very different from hell hounds Dean. The most you could see with this form of 'fake sight' is my wings, and even those could blind you!" 

"Has anyone ever tried and gotten there eyes burned out this way? I'll be the test run, and you can always heal me! Come on, didn't you ask me if I could see your true form when we me, and you were all disappointed, come on Cas, I could tell," Dean made another half hearted swipe at the glasses. 

"Well… I guess I could partially hide them, so they are not so intense…" Castiel trailed off and his grip on the glasses slackened.

"So, there, it's all fine," Dean grabbed the glasses back and put them on, keeping his eyes closed, "whenever your ready, Cas!"

After a moment Castiel spoke, "Alright Dean, but if something happens I am not healing your eyes for a week, since you assured me everything would be okay."

Dean suddenly felt nervous, his palms were sweating and that never usually happened to him. 'Come on Dean!' He thought to himself. He was about to take off the glasses and say never mind, when two firm hands rested on his shoulders. 

Dean stiffened and put up his own arms to knock the hands away when Castiel spoke again, "It is alright, Dean, open your eyes."

Dean's eyes flicked open and he was stunned. Not only because Castiel stood so close, but because Dean could actually see his wings. They were large, dark, and fluffy but there was a solidity to them, not just the shadows he had seen once before.

Dean looked back to Castiel, looked him in the eyes and suddenly he couldn't look away. Not like a spell or curse, but that he just couldn't stop staring. Castiel's eyes were glowing with a soft blue light, there was something in them that Dean couldn't describe and he found himself speechless. 

Deans attention was drawn back to Castiel's wings when they twitched, ever so slightly. Dean put out his hand, slowly moving towards the wing, almost in a trance. 

"Your magnificent Cas…" Dean said quietly, no more then a whisper. Castiel's breath hitched and Dean turned back to him.

"Um, Dean, I regret to inform you, but even with the sight, you won't be able to touch my wings. You would need some sort of magic gloves," Castiel's gaze moved from Dean's eyes to his mouth to the ceiling and then to the door behind Dean's head. 

A creek from the door brought Dean back into reality. He pulled away from Castiel and tried to distance himself as much as he could, but because he had left the duffle open on the floor, he tripped backwards and would have smashed his head onto a bed if Castiel hadn't caught him. Or tried to at least.

"Dean I got pie, I still can't believe the pizza place ha-" Sam stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene of his brother laying on the ground, with Castiel sitting over him. He turned straight around and walked out the door, closing it quickly. 

"Oh shit, Sammy, its not what you think come back," Dean detangled himself from Castiel and ran after Sam. 

There conversation was loud in the hall and Castiel stood in the room, awkwardly waiting for the brothers to return. His wings puffed at the memory of the way Dean had looked at them and Castiel decided to sit down on the couch. 

When the brothers came back into the room, they were both bright red, albeit for different reasons.

"So… Dinner," Sam said quickly, "you wanna stay? I know you don't eat but I like to get to know Deans boyfriends and…" Sam trailed off after the angry look from Dean and the confused look from Castiel.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean hissed, "I just explained what happe-" 

"I'm not sure what you mean? You have known me for years and Dean and I have never shown any romantic advances towards each other, apart from the staring that Dean seems to like to do-"

"Alright, I'm leaving, I'm gonna go hit a bar, you two can talk about this shit," Dean interrupted Castiel's ramblings and headed for the door.

"No, Dean come back, he's joking, I think. He doesn't know what he's saying, you know him-" As Sam's and Dean's argument carried down the hall Castiel picked up the glasses from the floor.

He smiled to himself and tucked the glasses back into the duffel bag and zipped it up, then he flew back to his heaven where he thought about green eyes and glasses.


End file.
